Words Extended
by kkiiittttyyyyy
Summary: This is another version of my previous story "Words." Hopefully, this will add depth to that drabble. : "Most people believe that Hermione Granger has always been in love with Ronald Weasley. Those people do not know her very well."


**Disclaimer: HP is not mine. Now go on, move! ;D**

**A/N: Yes well I thought the previous version of this might have been hard to understand. This is hopefully better. :)**

Most people believe that Hermione Granger has _alway_s been in-love with Ronald Weasley.

Those people do not know her very well.

***

"Granger."

_Hermione._

"What?"

_Finally, he's acknowledging my presence._

"What are you doing here?"

_You don't belong here among the dead – I do. I should be with them._

"It's none of your business."

_I want – I _need_ to be here too._

"I was only asking."

_I don't want you to be like me._

"Well I'm not answering."

_You wouldn't understand why._

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

_You drive me crazy._

"Do you always have to be such a prat?"

_You drive me crazy._

"This isn't going anywhere."

_You should leave. Really. Go._

"The conversation?"

_I am not going anywhere either._

"Obviously. And they say you know it all."

_Why don't you go? This place isn't for you. It's for me._

"Shut it."

_You'll never understand, will you? No one does._

"I don't want to."

_I understand. But I have to make sure you escape. You can't be trapped here, not like me._

"I detest you. Malfoy."

_Draco, I don't. Not really._

***

"You're here."

_It's been a year._

"Yes, I am."

_I should have left this behind a long time ago._

"Why?"

_I should have never let you stay._

"Do you truly still wonder why?"

_You know why I'm here._

"You shouldn't be here anymore."

_You have a life to live – a good one. Yet you waste your time in this place – with me._

"Says who?"

_I know I should. But I can't. I keep coming back. I don't think I'm ready._

"You're marrying Weasley."

_You're going to leave me._

"You're marrying the Greengrass girl."

_I wish it could be me._

"Why?"

_No, wait. I know why._

"He loves me."

_Do _you_ love me?_

"Do you love him?"

_I know you don't love him._

"Does it matter?"

_I love _you_._

***

"You keep coming back."

_Two years now._

"So do you."

_What are we doing – what am_ I _doing?_

"I can do what I want."

_I can do _almost_ anything I want._

"And I can't?"

_I can do anything too. I should. We both should._

"I'm a Malfoy. I can do anything."

_I'm free. I don't deserve to be but I am. Why can't I do it?_

"Can you?"

_No, no you can't. We wouldn't be here if you could._

"I have no choice."

_I never had a choice. We both know that._

"Really?"

_Yes, really._

"They're forcing me to marry her."

_I want to marry _you_._

"How is she?"

_I wish she were dead._

"Alright I suppose."

_She isn't you._

"She will make a good wife."

_She's the one they want._

"I don't really care."

_You're the one _I_ want._

"She will make a good Malfoy wife."

_She's beautiful, graceful, poised – pure._

"I suppose."

_I don't care what she is._

"I will be a good Weasley wife."

_I'm smart, brilliant, intelligent – dirty._

***

"This will be the last time."

_You're marrying him tomorrow._

"I am aware of that."

_I'm marrying Ron tomorrow._

"This will all be over soon."

_I have no excuse to keep you._

"Yes."

_I have to leave you._

"He will make you happy, Granger."

_You're better off with him._

"Perhaps."

_What if I don't what to be happy? What if I just want to be with you?_

"He will. He loves you."

_I love you too._

"Stop."

_I want you to say it out loud.._

"Sorry."

_I love you._

"Not for the right things."

_Why won't you say it?_

"Life will go on."

_Forget this – that we have this, that I love you._

"I know."

_I should, shouldn't I?_

"Years from now, you will look back at this."

_Tell me you'll never forget._

"I will."

_I will remember ever day._

"What do you think you will feel?"

_Say it. Say something._

"Regret."

_Remorse. Anger. Pain._

"I'm sorry."

_I wish I could be with you._

"Stop saying that."

_I wish you could be with me._

"Okay."

_They're only wishes._

"You know that isn't what I want to hear."

_I want our wishes to come true._

***

"I thought it was the last time."

_We're still here._

"I thought so too."

_I can't walk away. I just can't._

"Why are you still here?"

_Thank you. It's selfish of me. But really, thank you._

"Why are you?"

_We both need this._

"I don't know."

_I do know._

"I don't know either."

_We both know._

"Where is your husband?"

_I should've been him._

"Where is your soon-to-be-wife?"

_I should've been her._

"I don't really care where she is."

_I care about you._

"I want to meet her."

_We have to stop this._

"You met her at school."

_Do we really have to stop?_

"That was different."

_This is dangerous._

"Why do you want to meet her?"

_Maybe there's some other way._

"I just want to."

_My head knows we should stop._

"What good will it do?"

_We can't stop, can we?_

"Probably none."

_No, we can't. Not right now._

***

"It's been a while."

_I missed you._

"I know."

_I missed you too._

"What brings you back?"

_You're still so beautiful._

"It's a nice day."

_We've moved on, haven't we?_

"Quite."

_Perhaps we are starting to._

"It feels good."

_We should be happy._

"The sun?"

_Are we really happy?_

"Everything."

_We should be. That's all there is to it._

"How are you?"

_Do you still love me?_

"Fine."

_Yes._

"Good."

_Thank you._

"How about you?"

_Do you still love me?_

"Same as always."

_Yes._

"I heard."

_We shouldn't. Not anymore._

"Oh."

_I know._

"Scorpius is a good name for the Malfoy heir."

_You have a son now. You love him._

"Thank you."

_I love him._

"Did you choose it?"

_Go on – c are for him, love him. Forget me._

"My wife did."

_Never – not even for her._

***

"Hermione."

_Granger. No._

"Draco."

_Malfoy. Yes._

"Yes?"

_Please, don't._

"I think I am finally starting to love him back."

_I have to._

***

Most people believe that Hermione Granger has _always_ hated Draco Malfoy.

They couldn't be more wrong.

**A/N: Better? Worse? Review? :)**


End file.
